


Snakes and Ladders

by MickaSan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Drug Dealing, EMT Ian Gallagher, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Time, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, Protective Lip Gallagher, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Season/Series 05, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickaSan/pseuds/MickaSan
Summary: Being with Ian through everything they went through and then getting dumped by Ian has changed Mickey. He is no longer afraid of being gay, thanks to Ian. He is, however, afraid of love, thanks to Ian. He is also determined to make something of his life. He is no longer content with just being a southside thug, he wants more. Even if that is just being a smarter southside thug. He would have never expected a fucking Gallagher, least of all Ian’s closest brother, that cocky mother fucker Lip, to be his new partner. Partner in business that is. And maybe in other ways too.Canon up to the end of season five when Ian breaks up with Mickey. There was no incident with Sammy, Mickey didn't go to jail and Lip didn't get expelled from college or go to rehab.
Relationships: Caleb/Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. The End of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Lip and Mickey fic which I know is not for everyone. Ian and Mickey are it for me of course, but I have really enjoyed some Lip and Mickey fics recently. There aren't a lot of them out there so I decided to write one. If this isn't your thing, I absolutely get it, but no need to read further.

“This is it. This is you breaking up with me.”

“Yeah” was all Ian had to say, and Mickey's world got turned inside out. 

Just like that it was over. Years of everything he and Ian had been through, all the shit they had endured, all that they had built together, the once in a lifetime, cosmic, soul crushing love they shared. It was all over. Just like that.

Mickey was dumbfounded. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what went wrong. But deep down he felt this wasn't really Ian. Ian loved him. It was the illness that was guiding his decision to cut Mickey off. Sooner or later he would come round. Ian was a puppy for Mickey, he always had been. There is no way that could have changed just like that. It would just have to be a waiting game. 

Mickey went home to the Milkovich house, got Iggy to give him whatever pills or powder he had lying around, crushed it all up, mixed it together and kept his nose full and a bottle of whiskey beside him at all times while he stayed fucked up for days on end. And after that he slept for days on end. And after that he got fucked up again. Finally when he came round, a week or six later, the phone calls to Ian started along with the lowest point of Mickey's life. 

He would call Ian at all times of day or night. Sometimes he would be close to tears, pleading with Ian to just see him or to talk to him. Telling Ian he loved him, that he needed him, reminding him of what they had together. Other times he would be full of rage and curse Ian to hell along with his family and anybody he ever knew or spoke to or looked at. There were times he showed up outside the Gallagher house, or outside Patsy's Diner where Ian was working, demanding Ian come outside. But there was always some Gallagher around to tell him to go home and to stop bothering Ian. Ian wasn't well, he didn't need this drama. Like any of them had the first fucking clue what Ian did or didn't need. 

When they did talk, Ian was always calm and kind but disconnected and subdued. He kept all communication with Mickey to a minimum. His voice didn't even sound like Ian anymore and his eyes were always glazed over. He sounded like a robot or an automated message. He simply told Mickey the same thing over and over again. That part of Ian's life was over. Mickey needed to move on. 

Finally some of it must have gone through Mickeys head because one day he found himself black-out drunk in the Alibi, where he met some guy who wanted to fuck. The guy took Mickey back to his car where they banged. It helped a little. 

The car was a brand new Audi Q7 which Mickey did not expect by the look of the guy and he wondered what the hell he was doing drinking in the Alibi. The guy was a talker and instead of leaving straight after blowing his load, Mickey found himself listening to the guy talking all about how he made his money selling coke but every time he got a chunk of cash, he put it into his friends legitimate business, a small café/bar thing in some hipsterville on the northside, as a way to launder the money. 

Before he knew it the guy had invested enough to buy out his friend, open up a few more branches and have enough staff that he barely needed to work. He was totally out of the coke game now and was also out of the Southside. He was living his life free from worries about money or having the law on his back. 

Mickey was impressed. Although he didn't let the guy know that, instead he insulted him for talking too much and being a sellout before fucking off out of there. But a few things he had said stuck with Mickey and he started to get some ideas. He was sick of pulling short term scams for short term gains. He needed something more long term and started to think about the long game for the first time in his life. 

Whether it was going to work out for him or not, Mickey started to get focused on a plan. At the very least it would get his mind off Ian and make him some money to get his own place. He did not need to be at the Milkovich house when his dad got out of prison and time was running out. He decided to keep his eyes out for some good opportunities. 

First things first. He needed to work on his Milkovich reputation a bit. Being with Ian all that time hadn’t exactly done good for his tough guy image. So he got to work bashing some heads and reestablishing some old contacts. He got back in with his brothers and cousins to see what was going on. Iggy still had his little drug moving gig and Mickey was able to easily see where he was making money and where he was losing money. Iggy was dumb as shit so Mickey decided to take over. 

He paid attention to what drugs were selling on the street, who were the big players, what product was moving the most, what was making money, what were the cops trying to bust heads over and what kind of charges were carrying the worst sentences etc. etc. 

He was learning the game and becoming smart about it. He always had a thing for numbers so he worked on the quantities and the accounting and got Iggy and his brothers and cousins to do the leg work. It was working out alright for him, but they were taking in small money for big risk so he had his eyes open for something better. He had plans. He saw that there was money to be made with drugs, but he knew there was also a big risk. He decided he was not going to be some chump ending up in prison, he was going to spot a good opportunity, made a shit ton of money and put it somewhere that couldn't be touched. And then he was going to do something legit. 

His heart still ached for Ian but running the drug thing was keeping him busy and taking his mind off it. Mickey heard that Ian had become an EMT and he was proud as fuck of Ian for that. Mickey also doubted that that would have happened if him and Ian had still been together. As they hadn’t exactly been living their life together as model citizens. Mickey was happy for Ian. He must be doing good and taking his meds if he was able to hold down a job like that. 

Mickey also heard he had some douche boyfriend too. And of course that stung. That really fucking hurt. Some fucking fireman/artist/joker combo. Mickey was never gonna be the arty type or some good guy out saving the world so if that's what Ian was attracted to and wanted for himself, well then good luck to him. 

_______________________

Lip knew he'd been fucking up. He'd known it for a while. Maybe he had always been fucking up. He has probably been fucking up since the day he was born. Who hasn’t? But the problem is that Lip was blessed (or cursed) with a mind that seemed to work quicker or in a different way to others and therefore for some reason, he was not allowed to fuck up as much as other people. As much as his siblings. Because Lip had “potential”. 

He fought it in his own mind for long enough. Was determined to quit high school but saw it through. And then he was determined not to go to college and if Mandy hadn’t done the applications for him, he might not have, but in the end he saw that through too. There was something in the back of his mind that really wanted him to keep going, to finish college successfully and become something. 

It didn’t take Freud to tell him that a large part of it was of course, the fear of turning into his father. Frank was smart, nobody doubted that. And he had gone to college. But he was also the biggest and drunkest fuck up that he knew and Lip despised him. So yeah, there was that. He didn't want to end up like Frank. So going to college and using his “potential” was the only thing he could think of doing. Also he got a full ride scholarship so why not, right? He just had to lean on all those smarts he had been given. Easy.

Except it wasn't easy. Nothing about it was fucking easy. He was really struggling. The work was actual work and it was harder work than he ever imagined. It didn’t take him a long time to realise that being the smartest kid at school in the Southside meant fuck all at university. Most of these kids went to school in places that actually prepared them for university and believed they had a chance of going. And they were fucking arrogant man. 

It's not that he wanted to fit in with these frat boy, rich kid, pussies. Fuck them. Lip hadn’t ever needed to try to fit in with anyone. But these days he wasn't fitting in anywhere. 

And getting a scholarship didn't mean he was free from money worries. Especially when his family never passed on the forms for the financial aid in his second year. Money was always his biggest fucking worry. He had to be able to earn in order to keep his family afloat. Especially when his fucking siblings were liable to either go AWOL, join the army, get pregnant at 15 or let the youngest kid in the house overdose on coke and go to fucking prison for child endangerment. What a fucking shit show. 

Lip didn't have the luxury of just getting his head down and focusing on his studies, he had to work and make money to support his family. The same family who had no idea the kind of shit he was dealing with. 

He had tried to make it work, he really really fucking tried. Things were looking up for a while when he was fucking around with Amanda had secured that Residence Assistant gig, with a sweet room included in the deal. But then he started that thing with Professor Runyon and seriously lost his shit for a while with that. He fucked things up with Amanda, fucked up the RA gig, fucked things up with Helene, fucked up the job at the sorority house and fucked up his TA position. 

Now he was in the position of being right back in the Southside, having to commute to his classes and living right amongst all the drama of his family. There was no way he was going to be able to finish college at this rate. 

He was on his very last straw. If something didn’t change soon, he was going to fuck it all up completely, get himself expelled from college and then the only thing to look forward to was turning into Frank for real. 

It was something that had been playing on his mind for a long time. He always knew the only way for poor people to make money was to either scam or steal. He had racked his brains trying to come up with what he could steal or how he could scam that would see him through college unscathed and get him to the finish line. 

The idea started to take shape one day as he was smoking a joint lying on the bed in Ian’s old room in the Gallagher house. He was seething with anger on that particular day, more so than usual and he was cursing all the fucking rich kids he went to college with who didn't know how fucking lucky they were. 

His mind raced and he tried to think of even one of those preppy fuckers he had met that he actually liked in any way. He thought about the kids in his class, the kids in his dorm, the kids in the canteen, the kids at the sorority house. He started to replay some of the interactions he had with them in his mind and due to the high grade weed he was able to score in his neighborhood, the visions of those kids and their voices were clear as day in his mind. 

_ “Hey, you're Lip Gallagher right? The RA? You got any weed to sell? _

_ “A Southside guy like you must know where to get the good shit. Come on, spill. Hook me up.” _

_ “Lip! Come to the party tonight! Bring something from home” _

_ “Oh your Southside? Know where I can get some good shit for tonight?” _

_ “Hey Lip, man, hook a brother up!” _

Jesus, it was staring him in the face all along. All he had to do was provide those fuckers with some “Southside” means of getting high and they would be putty in his hands. Holy shit, this could be good. Why hadn't he thought of it before. He could be making a fortune off those idiots if he played it right. 

The weed was really helping his thought process and he was able to recognize this idea as his ticket to the finish line. But in order for this to work right, he needed help. His first thought was Carl. Carl had an in with the black guys in the neighborhood. Fuck he had made enough money to buy back the Gallagher house at one stage. But no, Carl was out of that shit and also, Lip didn't want to be dealing with those heavies. He needed something where he wasn't moving in on somebody else's turf. He needed something more discreet. He needed to keep it clean. 

His second thought was Kev. Surely Kev must have some good contacts, owning a bar in the southside with such questionable clientele. And Kev was basically family, he knew he could trust Kev. They had done the ice cream truck thing in the summer together for years. It would be just like old times. Yeah. Although….. there was some kind of niggling doubt hanging in Lips mind. There was something about starting a partnership with Kev that made him nervous and it wasn't until he went to see him the next afternoon that he realized why. 


	2. The Start of the Beginning

When Lip got to the Alibi, Kev was in the middle of a domestic tiff with Vee who looked ready to kill. “You got robbed again? Really Kev? Are you completely fucking brainless?” 

Oh yeah Lip thought as the penny dropped. Kev’s street smarts left a lot to be desired. And with his mind not currently fogged with high grade weed, Lip decided it might be best to hold off on discussing his plan with Kev just yet. 

“Come on Vee, it wasn't my fault!”

“Of course it was your fucking fault, you keep your money in an empty keg under the counter!” came a voice from the other end of the bar and Lip turned around to see Mickey Milkovich perched on a bar stool. “Now will you two just shut the fuck up, let a guy drink his beer in peace, you think people come here to listen to this shit?” Mickey continued. 

Fuck. it had been a while. The last time Lip saw Mickey was when Mickey had driven them to the army base to try to get Ian but he had already ran off with Monica. Lip knew all that shit had been hard for Mickey, especially when Ian dumped him at the end of it all anyway. 

Lip briefly wondered how Mickey was holding up. His opinion of the neighborhood thug had changed somewhat since he had started dating (if that's what you would call it) his brother. Mickey had gone from ‘low life’ to ‘less of a low life’ in Lips estimation. He had seen Mickey get involved in some fucked up shit over the years, but he had also seen him having Ian's back when he needed it. 

Lip had seen Mickey take care of Ian and he had seen Ian go from head over heels for Mickey to dropping him like a hot brick when things got hard. He dropped him despite Mickey proving that he would stick by Ian no matter what. That stood for something in Lips book and he now knew that Mickey was a guy with at least some integrity.

“You kept it where??!!” Vee screamed. “Okay, Okay” Kev puts up his hands to placate Vee and then turns to Mickey. “How the fuck did you know that? Have you been casin’ the joint Mickey???”

“Anybody can fucking see that shit. You think you’re discreet? - you're not. And no, I am not fucking casing the joint Kev. You sell what? At most, 20 kegs of beer a week, a few cases of the hard stuff. Half the bums in here don’t even got money to pay you. My guess is you take in a couple hundred bucks a week, max. You think that's worth my time??” Mickey waved his hands around, “And…. I don't shit where I eat”. 

Lip smiled to himself as he remembered how smart Mickey was. He was street smart sure but he was also really good with numbers and he knew a good opportunity when he saw one. Lip also knew Mickey had connections. His family was involved in moving drugs (among other stuff) and it could be a pretty good place to start to get his idea off the ground. Mickey might just be the person he needed. 

He decided to just go for it. “Hey Mick” he opened with. 

Mickey just glared at him and downed the rest of his drink before saying “Oh look who’s come down from his ivy tower and decided to grace us with his presence, back to slummin’ it in the Southside, college bitch?” 

“Emm I think the term is ivory tower” Lip offers. “Anyway, ehhh I was uh hoping to talk to you about something…..”

Mickey just raised his eyebrows while Lip sat down in the stool beside Mickey at the bar and ordered them both a round of drinks in order to sweeten things a bit. 

“Well so here's the thing….” Lip leaned in towards Mickey and spoke in hushed tones, “I think I have a really good opportunity for making some really good money. I mean, at college there are so many fucking rich kids with more money than sense who want to get high but dont have the hookup for good shit. The very fact that I'm Southside means they come at me all the time asking for certain things that they can't get. So I'm thinking, we take something that we can get easily here, buy a load of it in bulk, market it as “Southside” or “ghetto” or some shit and sell it to those fools for double the street price.” Lip noticed that he had gotten Mickey's attention, who was licking the corner of his mouth before reaching for his cigarettes and lighting up a smoke. 

“Why you talking at me about this, Philip?” Shouldn't you be spouting this shit with one of your fucking philosophy major college buddies?”

“Well, the way I see it Mickey, is that you've got the access to the product, you know what to buy and who to buy it from and I’ve got the access to the market. I know who to sell it to, and what they want to buy. Together we could kill it.”

“Together Gallagher?” Mickeys sighs, “I don't think I want to be doing anything “together” with your family again. In fact I think I want to be the very opposite of “together” with your fucking family. I've had it with you fucking Gallaghers. Too much fucking work for too little in return if you ask me.”

“Look Mickey, I know it was heavy what went down between you and Ian. But that has nothing to do with this. Nobody needs to know we're doing this. But its a good fucking racket. And I need the fucking money, even if we just do it once or twice, make a shit load of cash and go our separate ways. It's easy money Mickey” 

Mickey took a few beats to think. He stared into his drink and exhaled smoke through his nose. Finally he slightly turned towards Lip and asked, “so what you thinking about? coke? Like cut the coke with a bunch of baby powder or some shit?” 

“Nah man, too much risk with coke, too many players in that game and it needs to be something the rich kids can't get somewhere else. Also, it needs to be something that makes them keep partying and looking for more. Think frat house ragers and all that shit. Nothing too strong as those rich kids are soft as fuck and they cant handle class As”

Mickey leaned back and gave Lip a sideward once over, taking a few moments to think it over. He was supposed to be on the lookout for an opportunity and he supposed it couldn't hurt to look into it a bit. 

”Eehhh fuck it, I’ll talk to Iggy and see what's selling for cheap at the moment. But this stays between us, I don't want Ian finding out about this”

“My lips are sealed Mickey, this is our secret.”

“Don't fucking say ‘this is our secret’ Gallagher, that sounds fucking weird and creepy. What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't make this any weirder than it needs to be” 

“Yep. Yeah. No, I got it” A smirk spreads over Lips face as he exits the Alibi, paying for another drink for Mickey at the bar on his way out. 

_______________________

“You mean like coke?” Iggy asked later when Mickey pitched him the idea over a game of poker.

“No, not coke, the cops are too involved in the coke game at the moment and there's too many players. Something a little more low key. A happy party drug. Think frat house ragers and all that shit. Nothing too strong as those rich kids are soft as fuck and they cant handle class As” Mickey said as he sipped his beer and shuffled his cards before throwing his winning hand on the table and taking Iggy's money. 

“Fuuuuck!!!!” Iggy groaned, “why the fuck do you always beat me at this shit??” Iggy complained and then stopped to think of something. “Well those Russian fuckers down at the docks have been sitting on a shit ton of Safrole, the magic ingredient for Molly. Word is they got it from the Chinese. Nobody's buying cause they ain’t got the means or the brains to complete the process and actually turn it into MDMA. And there's not much market for Molly in the Southside anyway. Most people in this shithole be living day to day, they ain't got much time for that kind of recreational drug use, they be getting hooked on the hard shit.” he said as he snorted a laugh and mimicked sticking a needle in his arm. 

“Set up a meeting” Mickey ordered without hesitation as he chewed at his bottom lip and he shuffled the cards for another round of taking Iggy's money. 

_______________________

Mickey was able to get the first batch of Safrole on tick, due to the fact the Russians were getting kind of desperate to get rid of it and also on the back of his family's reputation. But he had to be able to throw them some cash fucking soon or his ass was on the line. This is where Lips physics major and his supposed ‘genius’ was going to be tested. That fucker better know his shit. 

He called Lip and explained the situation and outlined what he needed to do next. Mickey could take care of getting the rest of the ingredients and equipment needed but Lip needed to figure out the chemistry behind this shit in order to make it different from other Molly on the market. And they were going to need a place to mix it or cook it or whatever the fuck needed to be done with it and a place to store it.

“Ok” was all Lip said, “I'm on it. Good work Mickey”

Mickey was surprised. He thought Lip would back out when he figured out they would actually be making the drugs themselves but he seemed to be even more determined to make this work. 

"Yo" Lip calls Mickey a few days later. “I found a place. Meet me at the south gate of the campus.”

Mickey went to meet Lip at his school. He looked around on campus for a while, listening in to the conversations of the rich fucking pussies who were hanging around and started to realize that they really could be sitting on a gold mine.

Lip took him to this tiny, run down, shit hole bar, barely the size of an average living room just off campus grounds. There wasn’t much room inside the bar, just a few tables and a hatch thing leading out to the street. There was only one tap behind the bar, apparently they only served beer and only one kind of beer. And hotdogs. But only on game days. Lip greeted the lady behind the counter and then took Mickey through the back where there was a ladder up to some kind of loft. 

“The lady was left the place unexpectedly from her uncle who died a while back” Lip explained “she can’t rent the upper floor cause the place is a safety hazard with these ladders and shit and she's got no cash to do it up so she's agreed to give it to us under the table for pretty cheap. And she won't be asking any questions about what we're doing either”. 

After climbing the ladder, they reached a large, wide open loft. It was a big space with tall windows facing the street, letting in lots of light. A few old pieces of furniture were scattered around and an old mattress was on the floor but apart from that the place was empty. 

“This place is too open man.” Mickey said. “No, not here, this floor is just a cover” Lip said and then took Mickey through another door that looked like a storage closet. Inside there was another ladder which they climbed through a trap door style thing to find a smaller and more enclosed attic space with nothing but a table and an air conditioning unit. Mickey looked around and lit up a smoke. “Yeah man, this is perfect” he nodded his head while he blew out smoke and a grin spread over his face. 

_______________________

“Right college, let's get to work. Time to see what you can do” Mickey said after Lip pulled up the last of the boxes of equipment into the attic space. 

“What like, right now??” Lip panted and wiped the sweat off his brow with the end of his tank top. He was exhausted. The last two weeks had been absolutely frantic. He had been running all over town getting all the supplies, trying to figure out the quantities. Lugging all the shit they needed up those goddamn ladders, while also trying to study for his quantum physics midterm, working on his robotics project, helping to take care of Liam and doing the lion's share of professor Yuens marking. He was wiped. 

Mickey just stood there looking at Lip expectantly with his eyebrows raised and a smirk crawling over his face. “What's wrong sweetheart? you need more time?” 

“Fuck you man, I’m tired and I’m hungry. I need a break before we get right into it.”

“OK. Yeah” Mickey sighed. He finished his cigarette and went to climb down the ladder. “Be back in ten”

Lip lay down on the mattress on the lower floor and waited for Mickey who came back a while later with a bag full of ice cold beers, some subway sandwiches and other snacks. He threw a sandwich at Lip, opened a bottle of beer and handed it to him before sitting on the floor, taking out a bag of weed and rolling a joint. 

“Let's get in the right frame of mind for this shit” Mickey said a few minutes later after Lip had devoured his sandwich and a bag of chips and opened his second beer, after downing the first in just a few gulps. He handed Mickey a second beer just as Mickey passed him the joint. “Thank fuck we agree on that” Lip said as he proceeded to take huge drag off the joint, feeling the tension leaving his body. 

“OK, I'm good to go” Lip said a while later after a few more beers and a 15 minute power nap.

They spent the next 6 or 7 hours preparing and mixing the chemicals until it was time to put it all into the tablet molds. They had decided to make old school ecstasy pills in tablet form instead of MDMA power. Partially because the tablet form wasn't so easy to get anymore, which would hopefully create an air of ‘exclusivity’ around their product and partially so they could brand it more effectively with stamps and designs and shit which could be done easily on pills but not on powder. They were planning on being a unique product on the market. Easy to identify but difficult to mimic. 

They hadn’t quite got their branding strategy figured out just yet. They hadn't decided what exactly they should do in order to make their product easily recognizable. But one thing was for sure, Lip had done his homework and he knew how to balance the fuck out of a chemical equation. Their pills were going to be the purest and most potent form of Molly on the market. 

Finally the molds were ready. “Alright man, that's all we can do tonight. Now we just need to wait”. Lip said as he stifled a yawn, lit a smoke to pass to Mickey and then lit one for himself. 

“OK” Mickey said as he took the smoke from Lip. He then pulled on his Timberlands, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the ladder. “Later, College” he shouted and was out of there before Lip had the chance to shout after him. 

Lip snorted a laugh and shook his head as he dragged on his smoke with a wide smile on his face. They were both going to the same place. They both needed to take the L back to the Southside. They could have just gone together. 

Mickey Milkovich was a curious character, that much was true.


	3. Baby Serpents

“So I guess we better sample the goods, in the name of market research and all that” Mickey wiggled his eyebrows at Lip in a way that Lip couldn’t help but smile at. 

It was Friday and their first batch was finally ready. They were in the attic room packaging it up into sample portions. Lip was giving some to Carl and Mickey was giving some to Iggy. They were each going to share it around their friends, associates or any other willing participants they could find in order to test the product and get some feedback. They needed to see if their formula was good to go or if it needed any adjustments before actually trying to sell it to the college kids. It needed to be just right when it finally hit. 

“Ever heard the term don't get high on your own supply’?” Lip smiled back but he was already nodding, “Although in this case, I think it would be rude not to!”

They dropped a pill each and decided to head to a bar close by to wait for it to kick in. They sat at the bar in somewhat of an awkward silence, nursing their beers, not used to spending time together socially. It didn't take long for the drug to kick in and when it did, holy fuck. 

Mickey started to feel a kind of fuzzy sensation coming over his body, his limbs started to feel like liquid. A warm bubble of something like happiness or laughter was rising in his chest, coming up his throat and making him smile. He took a deep breath, stretched out his hands letting the feeling spread through to his finger tips. He relaxed his shoulders, surprised but also delighted by the new sensations in his body. OK this was going to be good. 

Mickey looked over to Lip and saw him twitching in his seat, his leg was bouncing and he was tapping his fingers on the bar to whatever shitty song was playing. He was talking really really fast about some shit but it wasn’t making any sense to Mickey. Lip’s pupils looked really big and Mickey could see a few beads of sweat running down the side of face. His curly hair was sticking up from where he had been running his hand through it. 

“Eehhh…... are you ok man?” Mickey asked Lip with a smirk on his face, “you look kind of …….” 

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck man!” Lip cut him off while furiously nodding his head. “Never been better. I feel amazing. This shit is fucking good!”. 

Mickey nodded his agreement and they looked at each other and both laughed while taking some time to adjust and settle into the altered state of reality provided by the drug. 

They hung around the bar for a while, downing drinks and making fun of the other customers. They laughed and talked easily together, the drug matching their moods and putting them on the same wavelength. Before long, they decided they wanted more so they headed back to the loft, picking up beers and supplies on the way. 

They took another pill each when they got there. Mickey put some relatively chilled out techno on the Bluetooth speaker he had brought over for when they were working and they sat on the floor for the next few hours enjoying the music, smoking, laughing, putting on tunes and talking about how fucking good their product was. They were excited and expressive and the giddiness of one was contagious to the other. They easily fell into fits of laughter, smiles, playful teasing and goddamn good vibes.

At one point, Lip looked over at Mickey as he was telling some funny story about him and Mandy getting kicked out of a restaurant one time and all the shit they had shouted at the waiter. It was just a dumb story of no significance but Mickey was so animated, he was waving his hands all over the place and doing these different voices and facial expressions. And he was laughing, like really laughing. He couldn't stop laughing and his smile was so huge, it took over his whole face and his eyes were so bright. He was beaming. Lip had never seen Mickey that way before. Totally uninhibited. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Lip had never noticed before but Jesus, Mickey Milkovich was fucking beautiful. 

Mickey just felt fucking happy. Actually it was more than happy. They didn’t call the drug ecstasy for nothing. This was just what he needed. He felt as if all the barriers he usually feels were gone and left behind was some kind of peace. He felt worry free. A million miles away from his usual state of mind. He knew it was just the high of the drug, but he felt as though everything was working out just fucking fine. They had a great plan and Mickey was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

Even fucking Lip Gallagher, who Mickey usually couldn’t fucking stand, was actually being pretty cool. He was interesting. And funny! Mickey was enjoying his company. He realized he was thinking about Lip with some sort of admiration or some shit. What the fuck? But he was enjoying himself too much to actually care. It was definitely just the drug feeding his thoughts. 

Lip had been quiet for a while, lost in concentration when suddenly “I've got it!!” he shouted and moved to sit up straight. “I've got an idea for our branding!”

“OK calm down big guy, let's hear it.” Mickey said as he settled in to listen to the fruits of Lip’s big brain at work. 

Lip turned around so he was face to face with Mickey. Real close. His eyes were huge. “We should call our pills ‘Southside Serpents’. It's the name of that gang from Riverdale. We can make the pills speckled green and stamp a logo of a serpent on each one. Everyone will easily recognize our product as legitimate “Southside”. It's perfect!”

He finished his pitch and looked to Mickey with his hands outstretched, waiting for approval. 

“The fuck is Riverdale?” Mickey was puzzled, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Its just some dumb teen drama show. Don't worry about it. These kids are gonna eat this shit up man, there is nothing like this! It's cool and edgy. They’re gonna love it”

“A teen drama show??? Are you fucking serious Philip?? We are trying to sell illegal drugs here man!!” Mickey was almost screeching, but there was no heat behind his words. He was amused. “Its not cool or fucking edgy at all. It’s fucking lame!”

“Yes I know it's fucking lame Mick, but these kids are lame. They’re going to love it. It's got a popular culture reference along with the word ‘Southside’ in the name. It's going to be so easy to brand, with logos and colors. It's perfect.” Lip’s expression was one of assured confidence and his eyes were even bigger than before. 

“OK, OK I get it” Mickey said, Lips enthusiasm being somewhat infectious. “I suppose I do kinda like snakes”. 

“Here's to ‘Southside serpents’, the best ecstasy in Chicago” Lip announced and raised his drink. 

“Fuckin lame man. Embarrassing.” Mick said as they clinked their beers in agreement and both grinned from ear to ear. 

___________

Mickey woke up the next morning lying next to Lip on the mattress on the floor. His arm was splayed across Lip’s back while Lip laid face down. He quickly removed his arm and noticed Lip’s curls were all messy on the pillow. Mickey giggled to himself at the sight before catching himself on. 

They had gotten quite excited the night before, stayed up talking shit until 5 or 6am. They planned out their whole marketing plan and strategy. They looked up pictures of other types of ecstasy pills, brands, stamps and colors on Lip’s phone. They looked up the Southside Serpents and may or may not have watched an episode of Riverdale, just for research purposes, before Mickey sketched out designs for the stamp of the serpent that will be on each one of their pills. It had all come together nicely. 

Of course now in the cold light of day, the high of the drug was gone, Mickey thought back to the night before with embarrassment. He remembers them laughing and literally rolling around the floor at one stage. Jesus. What the fuck had he been thinking, getting so chummy with Lip Gallagher? He told himself he wouldn't be taking any more of their product with Lip again. He needed to keep a clear mind. Strictly business from now on. Sure they were good, but they were not worth losing his dignity over. 

Mickey decided he had to get out of dodge, ASAP. He quickly grabbed his shit, scrambled down the ladders and tumbled onto the street. As he was out in the fresh air, walking towards the L, he started to smile. Even though the effects of the drug had worn off, he still felt good. They were on to a good thing with this business, that was for sure. It felt great to be working on something and to have a focus. He felt better than he had in a long, long time. 

Meanwhile, Lip woke up to find Mickey gone already. He had expected just as much. But it didn't matter, they had had a great night together. Their ideas had flowed and their vision had really connected. Their partnership was going much better than he could have expected. The plan was in motion, their product was great and it was all going to work out. 

___________

The feedback from Carl and Iggy about the product was just as good as they thought it would be. Mickey had been able to source a stamp with his serpent design on it along with the green color dye they wanted and they spent the week cooking their first batch of green speckled southside serpents ready for market. They had agreed to recruit some soldiers on the ground who would be the ones to do most of the dealing but for the first few weeks, Lip and Mickey wanted to do it themselves so they could see how it was all going down. 

It was Friday evening and everything was ready to go for that night. Lip and Mickey were in the loft getting ready to head to the biggest party on campus this weekend. Some college band was playing at one of the sorority houses, it had been promoted for a while so Lip knew there would be a lot of people at it. 

“I fuckin hate parties man” Mickey said. “I don't want to hang out with these fools.”

“Stop whining Mickey, we’re not going to hang out with them, we are going to make money. OK?” Lip grabbed a bottle of beer, opened it and passed it over. “Here have another beer and chill the fuck out, you never know, we might have fun.” 

When they got to the sorority house a few hours later, after downing a few shots of whiskey for Dutch courage, the place was packed, back to back with college students. All these hipster and jock and nerd types mixing together. The place was heaving and the support band was already playing some kind of electro pop bullshit. 

Mickey was feeling pretty out of place. He was getting looks left, right and center and he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb. There was no way anybody was going to mistake him for being a student here. He lit a smoke for something to do with his hands and hoped he would get through the night without having to suckerpunch one of these motherfuckers. 

Lip looked over at Mickey leaning against the wall. He was being a bit shifty. He was smoking and his ‘FUCK U-UP’ knuckle tats were clearly on display. He didn't fit in there but Lip had to admit that Mickey looked fucking cool. Much cooler than anybody else at the party. He was authentically himself and Lip had started to really respected him for that. Mickey had a particular kind of swagger that only came from having been around the block a few times. 

“OK, let's split up.” Lip decides “I'll go and spread the word to a few people I know and then send them your way. You stay here”

“Why do I have to be the one to stay here?” Mickey suddenly didn’t want to be left standing there alone. 

“Cause you look dodgy as fuck Mickey. You are obviously a drug dealer. You’re perfect” 

Lip went off to work the room and Mickey watched as he greeted people, moving around them, whispering in their ears and pointing over towards Mickey. Mickey had to admit to himself that Lip was pretty smooth. Lip didn't try to fit in with these kids. And he didn’t care what anybody thought about him. 

Before long, the customers along with the money started to roll in. And a few hours later, Lip and Mickey had completely sold out of their product. They had raised the price half way through the night as demand grew and the last few sold for almost three times the original asking price. When they were all out, Mickey was eager to leave. He wanted to get the money they had made safely back to the loft and then he could relax a bit. He wanted to smoke a few joints, maybe even drop a serpent or two to celebrate their successful night. And he had to get away from the awful music. 

He looked around for Lip and saw him over by the bar with some girl, a blonde chick who looked like she would smell of expensive perfume. The girl was all over Lip, she had her arms around his shoulders, swaying to the music and was whispering something in his ear. 

Right, Ok, Mickey thought. So it looked like he was leaving alone. Probably better off. He strode over to interrupt Lip’s little romantic moment. 

“Hey” he said as he shoved Lip in the arm. “We’re all done here, I'm leaving. If you bring that chick back to the loft to bang, don't let her near any of our shit, I swear to God. You hear me College??”

Lip broke free from the chick's embrace and pulled Mickey off to the side. “Ehhh nah, I'm not going to bang her, she's not really my type. I was kinda thinking of heading back to the loft and dropping a few pills to celebrate our success for tonight. What do you think, are you in?”

“Whatever man” Mickey said, “don't pass up a fuck on my behalf, I don't give a shit what you do.” 

That was enough for Lip. He made his excuses with the chick and grabbed Mickey. They headed back to the loft and counted their money with huge grins and disbelief at how well they had done. They opened a bottle of whiskey and dropped a few pills to galvanize on their excitement. Soon they were tripping over themselves to swap stories about the events of the night, getting more hyper as the affects of the drug took hold. They positively basked in their success, enjoying every minute of it before, much like the previous week, they passed out on the mattress some time in the early hours. Drunk, high and happy. 

Of course, when Lip woke up the next morning, Mickey was already gone. 


	4. Bang!

The thing about Lip was that he had always been a really sexual person and very open to experimenting sexually. Sure, he was shocked when he found out that Ian was gay, not so much because Ian had the desire to fuck men, but because he had a lack of desire to fuck women. 

Lip couldn't imagine a universe where he didn’t find women attractive. But it was also not beyond the realms of his reality to find men attractive. He had been close with a guy once or twice and it had made him curious. He had even made out with a few guys in the spirit of spreading his wings, trying new things and experimenting in his first year at college. 

One night at some college bar, this grungy guy came on to him and after a bit of flirting had pushed Lip up against the wall and kissed him. Lip was not afraid to admit that he found it hot and there were some definite things happening downstairs. But he just wasn’t convinced enough to take it further so he shut it down. He had thought about it a lot since though and half wished he had taken him up on the offer. Just to see. 

Looking over at Mickey now while he sorted through the boxes of chemicals, he was sweating, wearing a white tank top and dark wash jeans. He bent down to retrieve something from the boxes and under the table and Lip could just about see his very lower back, just the part at the top of his ass that was usually covered by his jeans. There were two little indents there. Dimples. The skin was smooth and milky white and glistening. Lip was surprised to feel his cock twitch and then all of a sudden he got a graphic image of him taking Mickey from behind, holding on to his hips and staring at that spot with the dimples while he fucked into him. 

Lip was very used going after (and usually getting) what he wanted sexually and before he knew what was happening, the words just came tumbling out of his mouth, mid daydream. “Hey Mick” he called over, “you wanna bang?”

Mickey turned around, his eyebrows were through the roof, “what the fuck did you just say to me, college???”

Lip was shocked and surprised that it came out like that. He shook his head slightly in brief hesitation but he didn’t back down. For some reason, he just decided to go with it, “Em I was thinking that maybe you could help me scratch an itch I've been dealing with for a while. I've been….. curious” he paused and then continued, “as a favor to a friend” and then, “I can make it good for you”. The last bit was said in a questioning tone and then he bowed his head while he waited for a response.

A smirk spread across Mickey’s face, “oh this is good, this is fucking priceless”, he completely stopped what he was doing and turned all the way around to face Lip head on, his hands were flailing around the place to animate and he had a mocking tone in his voice. 

“OK, hmm” he cleared his throat and rubbed the knuckle of his index finger over his bottom lip “so...a few things id like to point out” he began, “first of all, we are not friends.” he said while gesturing between them “second, you wouldn’t know the first fucking thing about making "it" good for me and third, you are fucking straight man, believe me!” Mickey said while waving his hands around, getting into a flow “Also, dude I was getting fucked by your younger brother for years, would you really want to go there? And lastly and most fucking importantly, even if you were the last fucker alive, I would rather stick my dick in a blender than let you anywhere near it” his eyebrows remained arched. “Now quit your fucking nonsense, and get up there and start mixing this shit, you lazy piece of shit”.

“Yeah……Ok. Ok, yeah” Lip said as he stretched his arms above his head, yawned and then got up from the mattress where he had been lying to join Mickey moving the boxes up to the attic space for cooking. He shook his head and giggled to himself. Why the fuck was he thinking about Mickey Milkovich in that way? Bad enough to be thinking those thoughts, but to actually say it out loud? He must be losing his shit. 

Mickey smirked to himself silently. Fucking Gallaghers man. Lip’s got an itch he'd been wanting to get scratched? He'd been curious? Fucking straight dudes man, they don’t know what they fucking want. 

Although Mickey did admit that there was a part of him who was involuntarily reacting to just the very mention of a fuck. It had been a while since Mickey had really allowed himself to get fucked in the way that he needed. A long, long time actually. There had been fucks in different places but not in the way he really liked or needed. Not since Ian. 

And Lip though he could make it good for Mickey? Who did that cocky motherfucker think he was? As if Lip knew the first fucking thing about having sex with a dude. And as if he was going to have anything on his younger brother - who was a damn near pro at that shit. 

Oh god. Ian. Mickey didn’t want to let his mind go in that direction. He had spent enough time thinking about Ian and in the end it was all futile. All for nothing. Mickey was never going to give that much of himself to anyone again. He had made those mistakes and he had learned from them. It had been a hard road but he was finally at a place where Ian didn’t consume his every thought anymore. A place where he could focus on something else. Focus on building something new. Where he could just be. Enough of all that heavy shit he went through with Ian. That was all too much. What he needed right now was just someone to help him get his rocks off with a mutual understanding of it going absolutely no further. Just someone he could get to fuck him the way he wanted and not have to worry about any of that other stuff. But finding somebody like that wasn’t easy.

Mickey was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Lip’s voice and he looked up to see Lip standing there in nothing but his underwear. Holy Fuck. “We gonna do this or not Milkovich?” 

Oh right, the chemicals. Cooking the drugs. Lip was talking about cooking the drugs. They had quickly figured out that this part of the procedure was best done with minimal clothing on as it could get hot as fuck when the shit was cooking and they didn’t want to risk contaminating their clothes. Mickey took a deep breath and got his head back in the game. The drug cooking game that was. He started to remove his clothes. 

When Mickey took off his jeans, Lip started to notice his thighs. Fuck. They were some thick thighs. Had he ever seen Mickey's thighs before? Not that he can remember. Why would he have? Well Jesus. He had been missing out. Did Ian appreciate those thighs when he had them? Oh god, not Ian. Lip willed himself not to think about Ian right after propositioning his ex lover for casual sex. Not that the term ‘ex lover’ had anything on what those two had together. Shit it must have been so hard for Mickey, after everything they went through. Mickey seemed to be doing OK though. Lip started to think about who Mickey had fucked in order to get over all that shit with Ian. He must have fucked some people. He wondered what Mickey needed and if those random guys were able to give it to him. He must need something.

"You're spilling it man! Don't fuck it up!" Mickey was shouting. Lip had gotten distracted thinking about what Mickey needed. Sexually. 

"Can you fucking focus Gallagher? Mix that shit with the green shit and don't let it stay in the heat." 

Lip stopped what he was doing and looked at Mickey. Standing there in his boxers. That skin. Those thighs. Fuck. He looked at his chest and his strong arms. So solid. Lip could feel himself getting hard in his boxers and noticed he was breathing heavily. Some kind of primal need just took over him. All of a sudden it was as clear as day in his mind. This needed to happen. He decided right there and then, he HAD to make this happen. Just once. It had to happen.

“Look Mickey'' Lip grabbed Mickey by his shoulders, got in Mickey's face and spoke with urgency. “Just let me fuck you ok. Just once. It doesn't have to mean anything, nobody will know. But I need to do it. And I can fuck man, I promise I can make it good.” 

Mickey took a deep breath and just figured, fuck it. It was just sex. What could possibly go wrong? He exhaled slowly and rubbed the tip of his nose with his thumb. “Yeah ok” he said finally with a resigned and slightly irritated look on his face, just short of rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah ok???” yeah ok!!!!!" Lip almost screamed “Are you serious? Are you fucking with me?”

“Fuck it man. It's not a big deal” Mickey said with ease but didn’t make eye contact. “But get this batch finished first, we are on a tight schedule and there is no way your ass is worth losing money over.”

Lip’s eyes darted around the room, not sure if he believed what they had just agreed on. “Cool” was all he could say and then he got his head down to finish the job at hand. They spent the next 30 minutes or so completing their tasks. At one stage Lip went to grab the box of molds from beside Mickey and accidentally touched their hands off each other. Mickey almost jumped across the room from before giving Lip a dirty look. “Watch it, Handsy” Mick warned and Lip silently vowed to keep a space between them. 

Finally the job was finished for the night. Lip waited for Mickey to finish washing his hands after handling the drug mixture and then, still in his boxers, watched as he slowly turned around. 

“So, how you wanna do this Mick?” Lip decided to break the ice.

“You tell me ‘Mr I can make it good for you’……." Mickey retorted. 

“Ha ha... OK” Lip stepped forward and reached his hand up to Mickey's cheek, maybe thinking about initiating a kiss. But Mickey stepped back quickly, “What the fuck man??? This isn’t some kind of fucking rom com. This is a purely mechanical operation. No funny stuff, ok? Just get on with it” 

“Ok yep. OK” Lip said and then considered something “Well do we have any stuff, like I mean, you know….maybe we need some things???”

“Jesus, do I have to do everything? There's some stuff in my bag downstairs”. Mickey headed for the ladder down to the lower floor of the loft. He turned around before descending, “You coming College?” 

When they got to the lower floor of the loft, Mickey pulled some lube from his bag and tossed it in Lip’s direction along with a sleeve of condoms. He then said, " You know you've got to get me ready, right?" 

Right. OK. Ok. Yeah…... Lip thought. So did this mean that Lip was definitely going to get to top Mickey? Lip had overheard enough over the years to know that Mickey liked to bottom. So did this mean Mickey wanted it this way with Lip? Did this mean he was going to fuck mickey? The excitement was almost too much and he noticed his hands were trembling slightly. 

“Do I need to do it myself?” Mickey said impatiently. 

“No, no I want to do it,” Lip said confidently and then gave himself a silent pep talk. Well, he thought, if he was going to dabble in having sex with men, he might as well go all in. He turned Mickey around so his back was pressed against Lip’s chest and then he ran his hands down Mickey's arms while walking him over the side of the room, bending him over slightly and placing his hands on the table there.

Lip then got down on his knees so his face was directly in line with Mickey's ass. He hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them down over the curve of Mickey's perfect ass. Jesus Christ. No ass Lip had ever been in contact could compare to this. Lip had the biggest boner of his life, it felt nothing like the mild curious attraction he had felt with other guys. Up close and personal with Mickey's ass like this, all he felt was pure need. 

He ran his hands over the cheeks a bit and jiggled the ass. Wow. "Fucking get on with it" he heard Mickey shout from above. He pulled the ass cheeks apart and spotted Mickey's opening. Fuck he had never seen anything that turned him on more and he reached down to tug on his rock hard dick, straining in his boxers. He had planned to lube up his fingers and get to work prepping mick but all of a sudden he leaned forward to kiss and lick inside Mickey's ass and it was glorious. He heard Mickey's breath catch in surprise and pleasure and it spurred him on to continue licking until he was able to drag a full moan from Mickey.

Holy shit. Mickey had not expected this from Lip, didn't think Lip’s first time with a dude would include ass eating. But fuck it felt good. It was giving Mickey high hopes for the main event. He braced his hands on the table in front of him and tried to let himself enjoy it. Although, at the back of his mind, Mickey was eager not to drag out this shitshow, he just wanted to get the show on the road and blow his load as quick as possible so he could start to forget that he let his ex boyfriend’s straight brother fuck him "as a favor" . 

Suddenly Mickey felt Lip’s tongue inside his hole and his fingers were digging into his hips and Lip was making this humming sound. And then all Mickey’s hesitations were gone. "Fuck" Mickey said and then let out an involuntary breathy gasp. What's the point in rushing this? he thought to himself and started to lean back to meet the trusts of Lip’s tongue.

Lip continued to fondle Mickey's ass cheeks while he licked and kissed his asshole and fucked Mickey with his tongue. It was so fucking hot and Lip couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Every so often, he pulled back just to look at Mickeys ass, pulled his cheeks apart to see his asshole and holy fuck, it was the greatest sight he had ever seen. Lip knew it was unlikely that this would happen again, so he tried to commit the sight to memory for later. Jesus who would have guessed that Mickey Milkovich’s ass would be serving as future jerking off material.

Lip brought his hand up to stroke Mickey's opening with his thumb and In between licks and thrusts from his tongue he coated his fingers with the lube and slowly inserted one while keeping his mouth close by and his hot breath on Mickey's ass. 

Lip had had anal sex before, with girls. And so he had done the prepping thing. And before it just felt like a step to get to the next step, but this right here with Mickey’s ass was already one of the best sexual experiences of his life. He couldn’t get enough, watching his finger slip in and out of Mickey, his perfect white ass, seeing him writhe above him and hearing the slight gasps and moans coming from Mickey. It was wild.

Lip slipped in another finger and started to scissor them inside Mickey, then slipping them out to lick around his hole and thrust inside with his tongue. He didn't even mind the taste of the lube he couldn't get enough and almost forgot that this was just the beginning. 

"Right man, come on, I'm ready, get the fuck on me already," Mick ordered and Lip can already hear a change in Mickey's voice. It had become deeper and there was a need in his tone.

Right, it was time. He could hardly believe this was happening. Lip gave himself a few strokes and rolled the condom down his shaft and then coated himself with lube. He guided his dick in the direction of Mickey's ass and held onto his hips. He spied that spot he was looking at earlier, the very middle of Mickey's lower back and he couldn't resist running his tongue over it and leaving a trail of wet kisses. Mickey didn't stop him so Lip let himself get carried away a bit and started to suck the skin there. 

He heard a moan so he continued, leaving marks along that smooth skin and around those gorgeous dimples. Fuck, it was turning him on so much. He felt Mickey stirring a bit so it was time to get back to the task at hand. 

"You ok Mickey?" Lip asked, "Yea man, come on, just fucking do it already” 

Am I ok? Mickey thought to himself. Jesus he was more than ok, He hadn’t felt this good in a long time and they hadn’t even got to the fucking yet.

Suddenly he felt the tip of Lip’s dick entering him slowly and then a slight thrust, pushing inside. Pushing further. Mickey held his breath while Lip bottomed out. He adjusted his hands laid down on the table to brace himself and exhaled deeply, almost a moan. His whole body was tingling. Jesus this felt….. Mickey didn't even know what it felt like. It felt different. It felt incredible. His dick was already leaking precum and he had to centre himself, talk himself down just a little, keep his orgasm at bay.

Lip also took a minute to adjust, take some breaths and talk down his impending orgasm. He didn’t want this to end too quickly, it felt so good. He wanted to savor it. Finally he started to move, slow at first. He held onto Mickey’s hips, building up a bit of speed while waiting for signs from Mickey about how he wanted it. What he needed from Lip. 

Mickey started to tell him, "yeah man, like that. Fuck" and "faster man". Lip was spurred on by Mickey's words, suddenly and overwhelmingly just consumed by Mickey and what he needed. He followed Mickey's commands, not concerned about his own pleasure, as Mickey's pleasure was his pleasure. His whole universe had been reduced to making Mickey feel good. 

Mickey continued to guide him, "faster" "harder" "right there" and Lip obeyed, powerless to do anything else. He focused on that spot on Mickey’s back with the dimples, lost in the sounds Mickey was making. After a while, he realised he must have hit Mickey’s sweet spot as Mickey’s panting and grunting and moaning got even more animated. His words were getting louder, "yeah, like that, fuck" and "just like that Lip" “Yeah Lip, like that. Don’t stop”

Mickey was saying Lip’s name. 

At the mention of his name coming from Mickey's mouth, Lip knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He looked around and saw Mickey reaching down to tug at his cock. Lip batted his hand away and reached around to jerk him off himself. 

They lasted a few minutes more, their grunts and moans joining together in unison and getting louder and they pushed towards each other, their bodies sliding off each other, slick with sweat. Mickey's body suddenly stilled and Lip knew he was about to come. Lip pulled him up strongly so they were both standing, still furiously tugging at Mickey's dick. Mickey arched his arm behind him and cupped Lip by the back of the neck, grabbing at the skin and hair there and getting Lip’s curls wrapped around his fingers. 

Mickey let out some kind of illegible shout as Lip felt the first spurt of cum reach his hand. That and Mickey grabbing his hair at the back of his head was the final straw for Lip and he came a second later. Shooting his load into Mickey until there was nothing left. 

Nothing happened for a few minutes after that, they just stayed there panting heavily and coming back down to earth. Lip still had his hand around Mickey's softening dick and Mickey still had his arm stretched back and was still absent mindedly caressing Lips neck and twirling his curls. 

Suddenly Mickey got his bearings and broke the spell. He made movements and Lip got the hint and pulled himself out to tie the condom and throw it in the trash. 

“Fuck Mick, that was…….” Lip started.

“Shut the fuck up man, don't make this weird. Lets just clean this place up and get on with things. No need to talk about anything, ok? One and done remember?” Mickey said as he pulled his boxers back up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. 

And there really was nothing to talk about on his part. He couldn't actually talk even if he tried. There were no words for whatever had just happened. “Mind blowing” was the only thing he was coming up with and he immediately shot that thought down. Enough. It was done.

“Yeah….yeah, no…. Yeah you’re right” Lip agreed while shaking his head. “Fuck” was all he could say and he said it a few more times as he wiped his brow and tried to get his heart rate back to normal. Whatever he had imagined it might have been like to fuck a dude, he had never imagined it could have been anything like what he had just experienced. That shit was on another level. He had never felt his body connect with another body in that way. Something about it just clicked and their bodies had just fit together in a way he couldn't explain. 

Mickey was right though, one and done was what they had agreed on. Mickey was his brother's ex and his business partner. Neither of them needed anything complicated. It had happened and it was over. But fuck it was good. 


End file.
